scarlet sky
by Azlea Amaranth Lazcredic
Summary: snowing night and pitiful silent sky. how can they handle this with their own strength if they are all dying without notice? kandaxoc


disclaimer : I do not and never allowed to have -man though I own this fic...

enjoy reading ^^

Scarlet Sky

Misty atmosphere unsighted my eyes,

Somewhere over this place,

Even in these dark and ruined memories,

Are you still remembering me?

Young girl about seventeen appeared in the front gate of Black Order Headquarters with all her mighty and glory. She stood in front of the gate with icy gaze in her sinister grey eyes beside the warm smile she showed. As the after effect, her middle long black hair flared with the night wind.

From her slightly ruined exorcist uniform, double blade attached in her black belt and the lower part of her black coat slightly thorn, revealing her dark high boots. By the look of her face, she looks pissed and relieved at the same time as she walks straight to the gate but masked with smile she wears.

"Do the scanning thing or whatever you want and make it quickly before I lost my thin patience, gatekeeper," she stated coldly despite the warm smile she wore.

"I'm not gatekeeper!" the gate yelled angrily after heard the yell of the girl.

"Do you think I care, Aresteena?" the girl asked coldly and turned to the direction of the hidden camera, courtesy by Komui Lee.

"Open the gate now, or I will get your head thrown in nearest wall after I passed this thing Komui-san." She stated with same sunny smile, looking oblivious to her own hidden glare at the hidden camera.

In the science department, Komui Lee frozen in his seat and the mug of coffee made by his beloved cute little sister, Lenalee Lee dropped instantly as the figure in front of the camera smirking menacingly at him.

'No... Not good...' his mind stated.

Whisper in science department died down as they all watched the young black haired girl marched near the gate. Without warning, she threw her little fist to the wall and huge crater made by that impact.

"If you didn't open the gate now, I will crash this gate instead the wall." She stated in the same cold voice and sunny smile again.

The gate flabbergasted upon seeing the barbaric action of the young girl and stunned, forget the way to speak properly.

Suddenly the golem came and speaking loudly, "State your information first." It repeated before crashed to the ground by the pissed girl.

The girl smirking evilly and her eyes glinting dangerously but she manages to answer the question with her calm voice.

"Exorcist from Black Order Central Headquarters, Kuon Akari." She stated calmly.

As the precipitation pouring my vacant essence

I remember the way you act.

I sense your hidden care at your surroundings.

I miss you...

The same girl marched to the science department without glancing at the curious finder whom eyeing her suspiciously. She looks she didn't care at all about her surroundings and strolled much like Kanda's manner but her sunny smile betrayed her.

"Who is she?" one of the female finders whispered to the male finder beside her.

"Don't have any clue unless the fact that she is exorcist, Eriena..." the male finder answered.

"She is beautiful...," the female finder called Eriena stated in admiring way.

"Don't be ridiculous. Look at her, her uniform torn and she smelled like blood and you think she is beautiful?" he asked disbelievingly.

The female finder chuckled, "Yeah... even in that state, she stood with her will and marched like there was nothing wrong... what a pride..."

"You sure you are weird Eriena. As far as I can see, she marched like we were stupid bugs." The male finder stated.

Still chuckled, the female finder commented "ihihihi... However, looks at her oriental face and her posture Fier. She is cute if she smiles like that. She will look beautiful in the gown instead of that creepy exorcist uniform."

"She is exorcist Eriena." Fier answered quickly.

"Yes... and what?" Eriena asked.

"Heh... nothing. Let's just pray that she didn't like Kanda, she has oriental face like him and maybe has his jerk attitude too..." He answered curtly and sighed at his female companion.

"You are just being too pessimistic Fier. Maybe she is nice like Lenalee?" Eriena answered.

"By the look of her eyes, I doubt that..."

Tear cascade from my lonesome eyes.

I can't feel your presence in this cold snow.

I can't touch your warmth hands in this desolated night.

I can't feel anything related about you again.

I scared...

"Ah, you finally back Akari-chan. I believe it's a year since your last departure." Komui sit behind his desk cautiously as he heard loud bang of door in his office before this dark haired girl smiling dangerously and her grey eyes glance sinisterly.

"A year? Oh well... I think I lost the track of time after the first month again." Akari answered calmly. "Do you want the report now, Komui-san?" she asked again.

"Ah my little Akari-chan now calls me Komui-san... I was sad..." Komui Lee whined at Akari as the female stared blankly at him like she has no interest in such of whined.

"I'll go to meet Hevlaska and retrieve the innocence and greet 'Him'. He will ramble about random stuff if I didn't meet him quickly right?" She said monotonously but her face still portrays the shooting sunny smile of her.

"You will meet Head Matron first, Akari-chan." Komui stated it seriously.

"Don' need to" she stated quickly and nervously at the same time.

"But you sure you are tired right" Komui said worriedly.

"I was sure our dear Inspector Malcolm Leverrier didn't mind about it, Komui-niisama..." she sighed before answer that anxious question from Komui.

"Oh! My little Akari-chan wants to meet Kanda that badly?" Komui asked out of sudden, hope to change the melancholic expression of the dark haired exorcist.

The girl looks at the man questioningly; mad blush appeared in her face but decided to leave that as welcome teasing.

"Wait Akari-chan! Kanda is in mission, you can't meet him now!" Komui shouted from his desk.

The mad blush in the exorcist girl deepened, "Quit the teasing already Komui-niisama!" she hissed in embarrassment.

As to mocking her, two face poking in the entrance of Komui's office. One is short boy with white hair and strange star shaped tattoo below his eye and the other has long dark hair tied in high ponytail and piercing of deep blue eyes.

The two strolled in the place with some bicker when Akari widened her eyes upon seeing the long haired man in the entrance. Without another word, she sprinted at the direction of the long haired man and tackled him in her hug with some acrobatic moves of jump and dodging the white haired boy.

"Kanda!" she cried in joy.

"WHAT THE F-!" the man shouted in anger and disbelief, wiping away his scowl and change it into murderous glare to the unknown creature who dare to tackled him into hug.

"I miss you!" Akari chirped in joyous tune of hers.

"A-Akari..." the man called Yuu trailed off in his disbelief again, mortified by the young girl action.

In this such of circumstance, red hair with eye patch exorcist, Lavi Bookman enter this ruckus and shouted, "YUU-CHAN!" with happily ever after tone of him. However, the landscape which greets him isn't the usual murderous glare of Kanda Yuu and the tip of Mugen but the famous Kanda Yuu hugged by black haired girl in exorcist uniform.

In the other hand, the white haired exorcist, Allen Walker stilled in his spot in disbelief. The previous scene played again in his mind and again as he look at the girl who successfully hugged Kanda Yuu without being slashed by Mugen.

First, he entered the Komui office and greeted by Komui and the mysterious girl. Second, she jumped past him, hugged Kanda without difficulty and third, she is still alive and still hugs Kanda even when Lavi decided to join this ruckus. It's just impossible...

Silence entered Lavi and Allen mind and the room stilled. No one dared to break the tempting silence as if pray about his or her safety from the tip of sword wielded by Kanda.

"Akari..." Kanda said in threatening voice.

The girl released her hug as soon as she discovered the tempting silence in the room and blushed in pink shade. "Oops..." she said sheepishly

No one dared to question them or even make a single noise, no one except the red haired exorcist. "Yuu-chan hugged by a girl! Yuu-chan have girlfriend! How can you don't tell me Yuu-chan?" He cried in joy and rushed voice as if to tease the black haired samurai but being Kanda who didn't appreciate teasing and all, he directed his famous glare to Lavi

Next second, Lavi found his neck in the tip of Mugen and cried for salvation. "Y-Yuu-Yuu-chan..." he shuddered as the cold blade touching his neck.

"Yuu!" the exorcist girl whom didn't die because of that commotion shouted in disagree with slight pout like child in her face.

Kanda look at the girl and seated Mugen without curse and make the other shout 'NO WAY!' or 'IMPOSSIBLE!' in her or his own respective mind as Kanda marched with 'che' sound to Komui.

The girl smiled sheepishly, "sorry for making the scene..." she said, "My name is Kuon Akari, it's a pleasure to meet the new exorcist like you two..." she bow in apology and smile.

Before Allen or Lavi could ask, the girl walked to Komui and smiled. "I will go to Hevlaska now. See you again, Komui-niisama, Yuu..." she said in cheerful tone and walked away.

The sky looks dull and monochromatic in my eyes.

The chirping bird in dawns failed to give me nostalgic feeling of calmness.

The lost feeling I felt always bug me every morning I wake up.

How can I feel this feeling once again?

The room goes silent after Akari walked away. No one dare to make a sound as Kanda glared at all of him or her menacingly.

"Hey, who is she?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Ah... You see, she is another old exorcist whom you didn't meet Allen-kun..." Komui said.

"Old exorcist?" Lavi asked disbelievingly.

"Yup, she is"

I stood there but I still can't feel you.

Searching you in this midst of despair,

Your appearance seems so blur...

"Yuu... Yuu... are you awake?" the five year black haired girl asked the six year Kanda Yuu.

"Che... scared again?" he asked back, surprisingly without colourful words of his.

"I just wonder... Leverrier said that Akari's life belong to them... what that supposed to mean?" she asked again innocently confused.

"You believe that fucking creature?" he asked her again, hint of anger could be heard from his question.

"Your words Yuu! Don't curse too much!" She scolded him, "Nope... don't mind about it... it's just Akari's foolishness." She added.

The boy didn't answer instead back to his meditation and the girl didn't ask him again. She sighed and started to sing.

"The song begins as the melody deciphered once again.

In the midst of summer night,

The tune once I remember resurfacing." Her clear voice ring trough the woods as she swaying with melody of her songs.

"Crescendo mixed in sonata.

Requiem stirred with concerto," she sings with all content of her heart.

The songs ended abruptly as she exclaimed, "Alma!" she shout at the new appeared child and smiled.

I want to reach you.

I want to feel the warmth once I feel beside you.

Every time I shout my hope towards the sky, it clouded.

Can I keep this foolish hope even though you denied it?

Akari walk to Hevlaska chamber as her head pounding so hard and she want to bash head to nearest wall possible if she lost her control now. Unfortunately, she still has little piece of sane mind telling her that if she bash her head, the headache worsened and she was sure she didn't need more headache.

This headache worsened because her lack of food and lack of rest. What they call again? Stressing too much and insomniac she believe the late doctor around first month of this mission called this headache that thing. She has lack of sleep, lack of rest, and lack of food. Head Matrons will scold her again this year...

Forget this headache first, she must retrieve these things to Hevlaska and get food before she dropped dead and found by strange finder or another exorcist. She must get food then get aspirin and found her room before she can sleep peacefully for this entire day and get back to her job.

She was walking in to the direction of chamber once she knew when she bumped with weird boy with weird eye patch and weird red hair. Her gear gets first and unconsciously she activated her innocence and aimed the blade to the direction of the boy's neck. Still held the white blade with long oceanic blue ribbon on the grip and thrust the black blade with long scarlet ribbon attached in its grip.

Upon seeing his exorcist uniform, she seated Tsukishiro into her waistband, leaving the two blades without ribbon which the indicated it inactivated and apologising for her sudden act. She must be claimed as weird and psycho now...

"Forgive me!" She exclaimed, "Are you hurt?" she then asks concernedly.

Akari eyeing the red haired boy who now frozen in his spot and his two fellow companion, short boy with strange white hair and girl she recognize as Lenalee Lee, her used to be companion. Wait now, is she said Lenalee?

"Hey Lavi, what are you doing?" Lenalee shouted.

"Lenalee..." she stated upon seeing the long dark haired girl.

The said girl rounded her eyes upon seeing the grey eyes, speechless.

Unfortunately, before Lenalee could exclaim back, Akari coughed up in blood and passed out because she reached her limit already.

Daybreak in autumn winds solidified the stars.

Cold and trembling hands grasp the tinkling light.

No hope resurfaced as sinister eyes gazed upon the sky.

As the strange raven haired exorcist knocked unconscious, Lavi catch the girl with his reflect and take off the double blade or for the exact, her innocence from her tight grip even it is seated by now. The girl looks so pale after he examined her. Black shade covering her closed eyes and her skin look too pale too.

"Lavi, is she okay?" Lenalee asked with worried tone behind him.

How could she be okay is she knocked unconscious without warning and the hint of lacking in sleep, food, and rest could be seen in her feature?

"I think she needs Head Matron..." he stated the obvious thing and walked to the infirmary as he feels his arm which held the strange exorcist girl coated in blood.

"She must be all right, please let her be alright..." Lenalee hummed quietly, "Poor Akari-chan always worked up too much and get hard job..." He hummed to herself.

"It makes me wonder, who is she?" Allen, the strange white haired boy asks out of sudden.

"Well..." she tried to explain, "as you can see, she is exorcist like us... she is in Headquarters from age of eight and her name is Kuon Akari." Lenalee finished her explanation with unsure pose.

"Why I never see her if she's been in this place quiet that long?" Lavi asked the unfinished explanatory.

"Because she has mission..." Lenalee answered, quiet unsure at her statement, "Let's head to infirmary first..." she added to change the awkward topic as she received suspicious look from Lavi Bookman.

'Sorry Lavi, I didn't know the reason either... please let her be alright...' Lenalee though and they hurriedly marched to the hospital.

Recitation of grief begins in winter blizzard.

Wish in desolated night within the moon.

Storm will go away and spring will come soon.

"Nii-sama How's Akari?" Lenalee ask her sister complex brother, Komui Lee worriedly after he speak with Head Matrons about Akari's condition.

"Well, my extremely sweet and cute little Lenalee" Komui began to recite about how cute his little sister are but cut off by huge impact of dark boots, courtesy by Lenalee herself.

"Cut it Nii-san!" Lenalee cried.

"Yes, yes... she's over worked, just it... let her sleep now and I will ask our dear Inspector to let her rest..." Komui answered curtly before disappearing into science department again, strange...

As Komui walked, he recalled his conversation with Head Matrons earlier and it makes him little bit guilty about the raven haired girl condition.

"What makes her like this...? Her condition is worse than the other exorcists are when they back from mission. What they planned in her mission, Komui-san?" The Head Matrons sighed as she looks at the sleeping figure of young black haired exorcist.

"I believe she never gets enough sleep this time and by the way she clutched her innocence even she is unconscious like that, she must be living in hard way... she is lacking in rest and lacking in food, her skin looks too paler... the injured in her abdomen looks pretty bad too." She added.

Komui just kept silent in whole conversation as the head nurse blabber about the worsened condition of Akari. He felt pang of guilt entered his mind every time the nurse sounding her opinion.

"Why do we makes child went in to battle place and let them killing and crush their innocent... the girl like her should be walking with her friends and looking for good boyfriends or something like that yet she forced with this kind of circumstance that even adult doubt their ability to handle. What a horrible monster we are for forcing them to do this..." she sounded her opinion again in such of angry and sad tone and it makes Komui more and more blameworthy about her condition.

Cry, mourn and weep hidden behind clear snow.

The whiteness and emptiness called in snowing land.

Pure soul is calling over the stillness of blizzard...

Akari wakes up in the still land covered with raven feathers and crimson coloured soil. The tree near her looks so dark and broke without its green leaves and the surroundings sound silent.

She looks at the pouring raven feathers from crimson and scarlet colours sky dully and walks around those strange place. All she can see just over flowing dark feathers, crimson and murky soil, dead trees, and scarlet and crimson sky poured with stillness.

Is she ended up in this place again?

Is she knocked unconscious again?

Her mind raced the reason why she ended up in this not so lovely pace again but she found none...

Her eyes gazed dully at the strange place over her unconsciousness and found out all the trees dead by now. She can't see one green leaf still attached in the trees like last time she visited this place.

How many people she kill now?

How many scream of agony she heard by now?

That question rolled in her dull mind and instantly dropped her sunny smile as the dark embraced her once again.

Can you see the blood coloured sky I always seen?

Can you feel the downpour of raven feathers I always feel?

Can you taste the sin I always do?

Can you see me now, my beloved?

She wakes up in comfy bed and her mind still blank from her previous dream she always had since she is five. She always walks in that strange place alone and she always know that it was her dream.

In age of five, that place is portrayed in forest green place with colourful flower and clear blue sky with abundant of warm sunlight. She always like that kind of dream because she knew she was safe and she like that abundant of light.

As she grew older and her jobs as exorcist that time is frantic because lack of exorcist, the forest green place with clear blue sky changed into murky place with dead trees and scarlet coloured sky within downpour of raven feathers. She felt sick about that place as she saw it in her strange dreams and found no passion in sleep again. It reminded her of her own sin and she hates the reminiscence of her bloodstained hands.

"You wake already, dear?" someone called her over the curtain and she found Head Matrons standing worriedly and looking at her.

She smiled in her sun shine smile and answered calmly, "Nothing to worry about. It just headache and lack of sleep combined together."

"Is that true?" the nurse still asks worriedly.

"Yes" she answered curtly, still smiling to easing the nurse worry.

The nurse seem so sad in her eyes and she want to question about that but her will cut off when she heard she ask again.

"Can you tell me the last time you sleep?"

Akari seems hesitated a moment. What she must answer now? Is she really wanted to answer 'around last month' when she finally knocked unconscious?

"Can I guess that?" the nurse asked again but received no answer from the girl, "is it around three or four weeks ago?" she guessed.

Yep, she was right. How can she know? Well she is the nurse, of course she know that already...

"You seem to have insomniac and lack of appetite. Your skin is too pale and cold. Are you not facing the sunlight frequently too? And you didn't treated your wound too right?" the nurse shoot disapproving look at her and she remained.

"Where's Tsukishiro?" Akari asked out of sudden, irritated with the nurse who chant about her lack of whatnot.

The nurse looks at her and receives the same sunny smile from the raven haired girl. She sighed,

"It's in the table near you and you didn't have the permission to leave the hospital until your condition is better." The nurse answered, emphasizing the word better for Akari.

"I still have a job to do... please excuse me to retrieve the innocence to Hevlaska at least," Akari said in half annoying tune.

"Job can wait until you get better."

Akari look at the Head Matron pleadingly like little puppy which lost in the street, "Just retrieve it and I can back to final checking before I got my job again right? I think my job is like the mountain of paperwork in Komui-niisama's desk..."

The Head Matrons look frustrated upon hearing the girl statement, "I beg you this time to rest dear... even you didn't care about your health, I do care about it so much and I didn't want you collapsing in unknown place and probably get killed because of that. You still are teenager and girl no less. Please..."

These hands already stained with sins.

These eyes grew sinister as it looks at the crumpled carcass.

How can you bear this disgusting creature?

Unknowingly from Akari, Lenalee hear that arguing and pleading thing along with her sister complex brother, Komui Lee form outside the closed curtain. Lenalee who was worrying about Akari thing grew mad at that argument and marched to the closed curtain.

"I will make sure she didn't go away from hospital." Lenalee said with surprisingly angry voice.

Akari look shocked as she figured the one whom talk to the Head Matron and give a promise to guard her in this place.

"Uh... Lenalee-chan?" she asked questioningly, taken aback by the glare Lenalee give to her.

"You must rest Akari-chan... it's not healthy to do a mission injured. At least until the injury in your abdomen healed. I saw Lavi looking at his blood coated arm as he carried you to hospital." Lenalee said with her reassuring smile.

Akari smiled back, "but I don't think that the Inspector let me do that Lena-chan... he wanted me to death so badly..." she said with much of irony in her smile.

AN : thank you for reading this fic. hope you like it ^^

review please ^^


End file.
